1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent reliability and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size, multilayer ceramic electronic components have also been required to be reduced in size and have a large capacity.
Thus, dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been attempted to be thinned and stacked in larger amounts according to various methods, and recently, multilayer ceramic electronic components having a larger number of laminations by reducing a thickness of dielectric layers have been manufactured.
Meanwhile, a multilayer ceramic electronic component, in particular, a multilayer ceramic capacitor, is manufactured by printing an internal electrode, smaller than an area of a ceramic sheet or a substrate sheet and having a predetermined thickness, on the ceramic sheet or the substrate sheet, and laminating the sheets, and as an amount of laminations is increased, steps formed by margin portions are increased.
Thus, since the steps formed by the margin portions are increased according to an increase in the lamination amount, dielectric layers and internal electrodes are unbalanced, resulting in a degradation of electrical characteristics.
Also, as the lamination amount is increased, the electrodes within a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be warped in the direction of end portions of a ceramic body due to the steps, and thus, delamination occurs when the ceramic body is cut.
The related art document below discloses a technique of laminating internal electrodes such that positions of the internal electrodes deviate in a width direction of a ceramic body, but it is not a basic solution to the foregoing problem.
Thus, a method for solving the problem of delamination in cutting and a problem resulting from an increase in the steps formed by the margin portion when cut is required.